


Bitelip

by KainWarheit



Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: Breakup, Gen, Song fic, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainWarheit/pseuds/KainWarheit
Summary: It hit David like a train and soon he felt himself slipping...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so yeah this is a sad song fic based on Mellowdrone - Bitelip and it sounded like a good break up song tbh. Sorry for the angst! WARNING FOR SUICIDE. Enjoy!

**_I bite my lip too much but it's okay_**    
 ** _cause_** ** _I_** ** _had you once_**    
 ** _you disappeared on me but_** ** _I'm_** ** _not angry_**    
 ** _I_** ** _miss you_**    
 ** _I_** ** _miss you_**  

It was sudden. No warning, no signs, just a few soft spoken words: "I don't want to see you anymore". And it hit David like a train. Why hadn't Simon said anything before hand? Was it something he had done? He would have been more than happy to change anything, and he truly meant anything, for the younger man. It was funny, in a way, too. He wasn't angry more than he was terribly upset. If Simon was happier this way, and he wondered if he really was, then that was fine with David. He would just... have to cope somehow. Somehow. God, did he miss Simon. He cried nearly every night after the fact and, one night, he stared at his sober pin, a dark thought creeping into his mind on how to cope. Just one time... 

   
 ** _I_** ** _take too many pills but it's okay_**    
 ** _cause_** ** _I_** ** _had you once_**    
 ** _one day_** ** _I_** ** _won't wake up_**    
 ** _well_** ** _I'll_** ** _be happy_**    
 ** _you'll miss me_**    
 ** _you'll miss me_**  

One time turned into two turned into four and so on. He knew he was slipping, missing meetings with his sponsor and psychiatrist. But he didn't care. He didn't give a shit if he even woke up the next day, he was that torn up about it all. Suddenly, the anger began to rise and he hoped he wouldn't wake up, if anything to spite Simon. 'He'll realize that this was a mistake', he would think. His tears became that hot mixture of sadness and anger and his fists would clench as he slept, waiting for the dreams that would torment him worse than the situation. But, at least, he could focus on something else besides him. Besides Simon.   
   
 ** _nothing left to_**    
 ** _complain about_**    
 ** _no more drinking_**    
 ** _no more going out_**    
 ** _no more violence_**    
 ** _no more bravery_**    
 ** _no more intercourse_**    
 ** _no more easy_**  

Then, there was nothing. It's as if David couldn't feel anymore. He sat and remembered all the times he and Simon had together. The times they went out on dates, the times they would stay in and drink, the times they shared kisses, and even the times they fucked. But, nothing. Not a single tear. He felt cold and hollow on the inside and he couldn't think about the days ahead. And as he shakily stood up from the bed, opening his desk drawer, he still felt nothing. Nothing. Even as he grabbed the handgun in the drawer and knelt to the ground. 

   
 ** _just a_** ** _hand_** ** _shake_**    
 ** _from me to you_**    
 ** _scaly skin disease_**    
 ** _has got inside of you_**    
 ** _no more intercourse_**    
 ** _no more easy_**    
 ** _no_** ** _more easy_**  

'Okay'. That's all he could say that day. As if it was simple and clean. As if there would be no major feelings, no slipping into drugs again, not considering... this. 'Soon, there will be no more pain, no more... nothingness,' he thought to himself as he cocked the gun. He opened his mouth and shakily brought the gun upwards, teeth gently pressed down against the barrel. And, for once, he was finally able to cry again, tears streaming down his face. But, it was too late. There was no going back. Slowly, he held his finger on the trigger until—BAM—it finally went off, piercings vital parts of his brain. As he slumped and fell to the floor lifelessly, a baby was heard crying from upstairs, startled by the noise. But, David couldn't hear. No. He was gone. Forever.


End file.
